1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatively-operated electronic component with a push switch which is usable in various electronic devices such as a remote-controller operation unit or a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a rotatively-operated electronic component and a push switch which have different knobs are separately provided in an electronic device. A typical example of the rotatively-operated electronic component is a rotary encoder having a knob which is rotatable about an axis perpendicular to a main plane of an encoder body. In the above-indicated known arrangement, the total space occupied by the two knobs tends to be relatively large. This causes a barrier to the miniaturization of the arrangement. To operate the electronic component and the push switch, it is necessary to actuate both the two knobs. This causes inconvenience.